This study is seeking evidence for the validity of the concept of egocentrism in children. Three standard egocentrism tests will be intercorrelated to determine the degree to which they apear to be measuring a single construct (convergent validity); whether the three tasks intercorrelate more than they do with a theoretically unrelated task (discriminant validity); whether test performance relates to social status variables of peer-nominated leadership and popularity (concurrent validity); and the relation between egocentrism and a theoretically necessary attentional skill, decentration. Performance will also be evaluated in relation to socio-economic status, sex, and age (ages 6 through 9) to determine the level and variability in egocentric functioning of children in combinations of these variables.